Wireless communications devices often include radio frequency (RF) circuitry configured to convert the original incoming signal received at an antenna from RF to an intermediate frequency that can be analyzed to extract data from the received signal. On the other hand, RF circuitry is often employed that can encode data onto an intermediate frequency for upconversion to RF for outgoing signal transmissions. These functionalities are typically performed by circuity that is referred to as a radio front end.
A radio front end typically includes a local oscillator and a mixer to convert to or from RF. The local oscillator is often limited to a single frequency and therefore lacks flexibility with respect to receiving or transmitting signals at differing frequencies. Use of a local oscillator and a mixer, such as in conventional RF front ends, can also limit the operational bandwidth of the wireless communication device, and the tuning speed of the front end if multiple frequencies are being utilized for communications.